Best of Both
by thegypsy
Summary: After failed relationships with Penny and Leslie, Leonard wonders if there is a girl out there for him.  Set just after Leslie breaks up with him when they go to the Renaissance fair.  One shot


**A/N: So I was in the middle of a Big Bang Theory marathon when this idea came to me. I personally believe that Leonard would be happier with someone who is a mix of him and Penny. This is set just after Leslie breaks up with Leonard. Oh yeah and I do not own any of the characters but my own and this is purely for fun. Enjoy.**

The air was thick with the smells of smoke, horse, and food. Leonard, Howard, and Raj were happily munching on their corn dogs trying to enjoy the day. At least, enjoy it as much as they could while Sheldon complained about everything. "Honestly", Sheldon whined for the umpteenth time, "One would think that these people would have conducted some sort of research before they held this monstrosity of a fair."

"Sheldon", Leonard said tiredly, "Can't you just drop it and enjoy yourself?"

"How can I with the entire blatant disregard for proper research that this fair has", Sheldon said simply unable to understand why his friends weren't as upset as he was. Leonard rolls his eyes and shakes his head at his roommate.

"Hey look", Raj says pointing to a colorful booth, "Fortune tellers!"

"Oh yes", Sheldon said sarcastically, "Why not base our lives off of vague predictions that have no scientific base. I swear you're getting to be just as bad as that Penny girl." Leonard didn't think that it was possible but he got even more depressed at Sheldon's comment. He still wasn't fully over Penny, he never thought that he would be, and the break up with Leslie still stung. Leonard was beginning to think that there wasn't a girl for him at all. "I don't know how much more of this I can take", Sheldon continues. "I mean look at those two "knights" over there. Their armor clearly shows that they are from two different time periods and that just shows a level of idiocy that is prevalent in this sham of a fair."

The two knights that Sheldon was loudly complaining about turned to glare at the four scientists. "What did you say about us scrawny", the larger of the two sneered as he walked over.

"Oh boy", Howard said nervously, "Here we go again."

"Nothing", stammered Leonard quickly, "He said nothing."

"That's not what I heard", said the other bulking up to the group. "It sounded like he called us idiots."

"Of course not", Leonard said, "Right _Sheldon_."

"Not directly", Sheldon said but just before the guys to release a sigh of relief Sheldon opened his mouth again. "I just said that they are a prime example of a lack of education on the proper dress code of the time period that this fair is suppose to be in."

The two burly knights looked at each other for a moment and then grabbed a hold of Howard and Raj. "That's it. Now you're gonna get it!"

"Hold it", a voice rang out from behind. They all turned to see a woman dressed in riding pants and a gypsy top pointing a small bow at them. "Leave them alone or I'll shoot."

"Really", said the bigger knight. "You're gonna hurt me with that little bow?" He and his friend laughed at the thought and turned their attention to the two in their holds.

"I warned you", she said and with a fluid movement she shot two arrows at the knights. The knights let go of Howard and Raj and stepped back afraid and looked at the arrows that were embedded into their armor. "Those were just practice arrows, next time I'll use the real ones. Now get!" The knights back off but not without glaring at the scientists one last time. The guys turned to look at their savior in awe. She was a petite woman with curly red hair that was pulled back by a blue scarf. Her hazel eyes smiled kindly as she walked up to the stunned scientists and only a blind man would have missed how great her body was. "I saw what was happening from my booth", she said pointing to the fortune teller's booth the guys were looking at earlier. "Those guys have been causing problems all day from what I hear. You all alright?"

"Ah yeah", Leonard stammers. "Thanks."

"No problem", she said with a smile that seemed brighter than the sun. "I'm Morgan", she said extending her hand.

"I'm Leonard and this is Howard, Raj, and the disgruntled monk is Sheldon."

"Please to meet you", Morgan said. "Now what was that all about?"

"They weren't please with me pointing out the inconsistencies with their attire", Sheldon said. "And I must say for someone who works here it appears like you haven't done the proper research on your character as well."

Leonard, Raj and Howard moaned as Morgan was taken back. "Well maybe I should have just let them beat you to a pulp", she said coolly. "Anyways I have to get to the field." Without saying another word she turned around and walked back to her booth picking up a different quiver of arrows.

As Morgan walked away Leonard called out, "Wait he didn't mean it!" Morgan stopped and turned around raising and eyebrow as if waiting for an apology. "Come on Sheldon", Leonard said under his breath. "She did save you."

Sheldon seemed confused as to why he should apologize but with all three of his friends glaring at him he saw that it was better if he did. "Oh all right. I'm sorry." Even though it didn't sound like an apology Morgan took it and gave them a nod.

"I also do trick riding", she said. "You guys should come and see the show."

Thirty minutes later the guys were standing against a wooden fence watching Morgan as she did an assortment of tricks while on horseback and making incredible shots with her bow. But she didn't come over to them when she was done and as the day came to a close the guys headed home. They received a shock when they entered Leonard and Sheldon's building because the lobby was filled with boxes and a nervous man in a suit.

"The elevator doesn't work", Leonard offered even though there was a sign. The man said nothing but looked at his watch. The guys looked at each other and shrugged.

As they headed up the stair the heard the man call out, "Ms. Wood! Your things have arrived but it looks like the elevator isn't working. Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Of course", a familiar voice said and the guys walked back down to see Morgan standing in the lobby.

"But Mr. Forrester could get you a better building or even a house", the man in the suit said.

"I know but I like the vibe from this place", Morgan said. "Oh hi again", she said when she saw Leonard and is friends. "You guys live here too?"

"Uh just me and Sheldon", Leonard said slowly. Suddenly Raj began to whisper furiously into Howard's ear.

"Ok, Ok I'll ask", Howard said annoyed as everyone turned to look at him. "Ah he as wondering if you're the Morgan Wood who wrote The Man from the Past and The Night Riders series", Howard said.

"Yeah", Morgan said. She was taken aback by Raj's excited whispering into Howard's ear.

"He can't talk in front of women", Leonard explains.

"Oh", Morgan simply said.

"He says that he has read all of your books", Howard said a little excited himself. "I have too."

"Well thank you", Morgan said with a smile. "I haven't written any science fiction in a while so I appreciate it. My publisher has been hounding me to so maybe I'll stop by and well talk about it."

"Great", exclaimed Howard.

"Well it's been nice seeing y'all again but I need to get my stuff up", Morgan said gesturing to the boxes.

"We can help", Leonard said, "What apartment do you live in?"

"That won't be necessary", the man in the suit said. "I have arranged for someone to take Ms. Wood's belongings to her place."

"Maybe some other time", Morgan said walking up the stairs. "I'm in 5A."

After the guys had changed out of their costumes they were sitting in the living room eating take out. Raj and Howard were excited about the author that was living just a floor above them. "Can you believe it", Raj said, "Morgan Wood is living right above you. I'm so jealous."

"Yeah you lucky dog", Howard said. "Maybe once she sees this fine body of mine I'll get to bed a famous writer."

"The only way that will every happen", Leonard said, "Is if you drug her first." Howard's face fell and he turned back to his food.

"I don't know what everyone is so excited about", Sheldon said. "I mean it's not like George Lucas has moved in."

There was a knock on the front door, "Come in", Leonard called out thinking it was Penny. Raj and Howard nearly choked on their food when Morgan walked in.

"Uh Hi", she said. "I saw your name on the mail box. I was wondering if you guys knew of any good take out places."

"Yeah sure here", Leonard said handing her a bunch of menus. "You can use our phone if you need to."

"Thanks", Morgan said. After she placed her order she thanked them again.

"Don't worry about it", Leonard said. "You can come by whenever."

Morgan gave him a small smile and Leonard felt like the earth had suddenly shifted. "Thanks", she said again. "See you around."

The guys went back to their dinner but Leonard didn't hear anything that they were saying. He had never felt anything like that before. When he had first saw Penny it was her beauty that had held him captive and when it came to Leslie it was their common interests they had that made him think they could have a relationship. But with Morgan, the smallest smile made him feel like the world shifted and warmed him to his core. The beauty queen girl with no brains didn't work for him and neither did the colleague. Morgan seemed to be a mix of beauty and brains. Maybe she was the girl for him. Leonard wanted to find out.

**So there you go. I know I didn't make them hook up but I left it open to where they could. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks**


End file.
